1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seals for automotive closure panels and to automotive body venting, and more specifically to provision of an air extracting valve for a dynamic seal disposed between a closure panel and an automobile body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide a weatherstrip between a closure panel of a vehicle and an adjacent portion of the vehicle body. It is also known, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,493, to Tsuneishi et al, to drain water leaking onto a gutter external of the weatherstrip.
It is also known to provide air pressure release for the interior of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,892, to Jacobs, is an early example of such a device.
Providing an air pressure release device or air extractor in an automotive vehicle body presents weight, cost, and complexity problems to the automotive designer. Modern conventional air extractors are typically manufactured from multiple hard plastic components, assembled into an automobile body which has been pierced by an otherwise unneeded aperture to receive the air extractor. The cost, weight, component complexity, and attendant assembly time and material associated with installation into the vehicle disadvantage the providing of the air extracting function to manage the airflow outwardly with respect to the vehicle.
An additional disadvantage of the provision of separate air extracting devices in the vehicle body is the potential reduction of structural integrity in the vehicle body owing to the provision of the holes necessary to receive the air extracting devices.